


Kidnapped || SHERLOCK

by Her Own Hero (MeganMay15347)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMay15347/pseuds/Her%20Own%20Hero
Summary: She thought she was in the clear. She thought she was disconnected from that life.But it came back with a vengeance.And now, the only people that can save her are the same people she vowed to never see again.Her family.Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes.





	

“Sherlock?” John asked absentmindedly one night. “Is Mycroft your only sibling?”

Sherlock, laying down on the couch in his ‘thinking’ position, felt his muscles tense up. He didn’t want to lie to John after what they went through with Moriarty at the pool that night many weeks ago. But he also didn’t want to tell John about _her_. The sister that left and never returned.

“Sherlock?” John asked after several minutes of silence from the other man. “Sherlock, did you hear me?”

Sherlock breathed in. “I heard you,” he said without opening his eyes up. He could see the six-year-old version of his sister enter his Mind Palace and stand in front of him, staring at him as if he were an oddity. “I _do_ have another sibling.”

John, who was genuinely shocked, turned in his comfy armchair and looked at Sherlock. He was surprised Sherlock would even tell him about this. Sure, he and Sherlock faced off against Moriarty and some other not-so-nice people but that didn’t mean that he expected Sherlock to answer his questions.

“What was his name?” John asked.

“ _His_?” Sherlock echoed confused, eyes still closed but face scrunched up to show his confusion.

“Sorry, _her_ name?” John amended.

“Sophronia Clara Holmes,” Sherlock said with a sigh. “Most days she _refused_ to answer by her first name and _demanded_ to be called by her middle name. That was until she became a bit older and realised the beauty of her first name.”

“But, where is she? Is she dead?” John asked, curious to hear more about this mysterious Holmes sibling.

“No,” Sherlock said. His eyes were still closed as he watched the six-year-old version of Sophronia walk around him in his Mind Palace.

 _“I don’t like you grown up,”_ he could hear her say. _“You’re not my big brother anymore, Will.”_

Sherlock shook his head, opening his eyes and sitting up. John was shaken out of his stupor and looked at Sherlock hard trying to make out what had caused him to suddenly get up. But he couldn’t find anything.

“I haven’t seen her since I was eleven and she was six,” Sherlock said forlornly. “She had to go away for some reason that I can’t quite recall.”

“I’m sure Mycroft could tell us,” John suggested.

Sherlock waved him off, though. “I’ve tried to ask but he refuses to tell me. Only says that it was for the best. Anyways, haven’t seen her in ages that’s why I never mention her.”

Suddenly his phone went off and John looked at it confused. Who would ring at three in the morning? It couldn’t be Lestrade because he had phone a few hours ago telling them that there was nothing and that he would be taking the missus out for the weekend. The only other person to call Sherlock was-

“Hello, Mycroft,” Sherlock said annoyed. “Were your ears ringing? We were just talking about you.”

“Sherlock. It’s Sophronia,” Mycroft said gravely on the other end. “She’s been taken, Sherlock.”

“By who?” Sherlock asked calmly.

_“Moriarty.”_

 

_\----------------------------_

Sophronia 

_so•FROH•nee•uh_


End file.
